We Found Love
by kathhf
Summary: Eles encontraram, primeiro, o alívio em um lugar sem esperanças. Agora, eles encontrarão, também, o amor.


**N/A: ** Inspirada em We Found Love da Rihanna e em Love Kills, filme do meu amado Sid Vicious (protagonizado pelo Gary Oldman, nosso Sirius) e Nancy. O **segundo capítulo** será postado quando vocês comentarem :)

Peço desculpas por qualquer erro de formatação e/ou escrita, mas não tenho beta e estou postando pelo iPad (e não tenho Word). Beijos e boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo Um **

Qual foi a desculpa dessa vez?" perguntou o homem assim que ouviu os saltos dela tilintarem sobre o assoalho de tábua "Se o pobretão-mor, a pobretona e o testa rachada soubessem o que você faz aqui. Pena que o pobretão não pode compartilhar dessa _felicidade_, não é? Deve ser difícil ter que optar ou por uma porção de felicidade ou pelo café da manhã do mês inteiro. Isso se ele come salsichas defumadas importadas da Alemanha, é claro" a risada ecoou pelo corredor e, se ela já não houvesse se acostumado, poderia ter se assustado.

"Não fale dos meus amigos. Aliás, sei bem que o seu queridinho Nott não faz o mesmo porque não teria as mínimas condições para se sustentar. E Parkinson, só não o faz, porque engravidou de um sangue-ruim para poder ser sustentada" replicou acidamente enquanto servia-se de uísque escocês.

"Repita" ordenou ele com a voz levemente alterada.

"Pansy Parkinson está grávida" ela sorveu o líquido e, após uma leve pausa, acrescentou com uma risadinha irônica "De _Dennis Creevey_".

"Ele é mais novo do que ela" contra-argumentou ele como se isso fosse, de fato, importante.

"Você é mais novo do que eu. Quase um ano" observara ela enquanto ele resmungava "Ciúmes?"

"Ciúmes? Eu e metade da Sonserina, se fosse" com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, disse "Espero que essa criança também não tenha cara de buldogue".

Hermione permitiu-se observar aquela sala. Estivera tanto ali e tampouco sabia descrevê-la fielmente. Era tão linda. Pena que sempre estivesse afoita pelo que aconteceria, senão já teria, com certeza, decorado cada detalhe daquele lugar. Desde o lustre que pendia do teto incrustado de cristais e esmeraldas até o tapete verde musgo, aquele lugar exalava luxo e riqueza, resquícios de um salão de festas de outrora. Esparramado no sofá branco de couro de dragão, Draco Malfoy, sugava levemente o cigarro para, em seguida, soltar a fumaça em círculos concêntricos esbranquiçados. Hoje, haviam conversado um pouco antes de acontecer. Haviam _quebrado_ o protocolo imposto por ambos, mesmo que silenciosamente.

A boca dela entreabriu-se e, por um segundo, ele poderia jurar que ela pediria para começarem. Especialmente hoje, queria que o pedido se demorasse um pouco. Sentia-se sozinho, ainda mais, naquela época de Natal. Queria pedir para ela ficar conversando um pouco -_ Já não haviam quebrado as regras?_ -, queria pedir para ela ficar ali no Natal com ele, apenas queria. Jamais admitiria em alto e bom tom; sentia falta da família. De Narcisa, submissa e devota ao marido. De Lúcio, arrogante e prepotente. Dele mesmo, até. De um Draco subordinado do pai e detentor dos carinhos da mãe.

"Não deveria cortar o cabelo?" questionou Hermione sorvendo o restante de uísque.

"Desde quando isso lhe importa, Granger?" redargüiu Draco finalizando o cigarro e despejando-o em um cinzeiro prata.

"Quase estamos no Natal. Deveríamos ter parado com _isso_" disse a mulher após longos minutos.

Ele não queria que ela mudasse de assunto. Gostaria se saber o porquê dela importar-se com ele, mesmo que aquilo fosse demonstrado com um comentário sobre o comprimento do cabelo dele.

"Posso saber por quê?" questionou com tom amargo.

"É errado, simplesmente isso" sibilou Hermione enquanto se dirigia ao sofá.

"Então, o que faz aqui?" as palavras saíram agressivas tal qual era a intenção. Ele queria feri-la por não querer continuar, havia se tornado tão dependente da presença dela.

"Será a última vez, Malfoy" disse categoricamente.

O homem loiro deu de ombros. Intimamente, sabia que ela não resistiria a tentação.  
Permaneceu calado enquanto o elfo doméstico trazia em uma bandeja de prata o pó branco acizentado e duas seringas. Ele não misturaria o _sangue-puro_ com o _sangue-sujo_, ainda que esse fosse o sangue da Granger. Sem qualquer aviso, Hermione agradeceu silenciosamente ao Trobu e retirou a bandeja das suas mãos. Colocou-a sobre a escrivaninha de mogno e retirou um frasco vazio para misturar o sangue e a heroína. Sem hesitar, entregou uma seringa para Malfoy .

Sentou-se na frente de Malfoy e suspirou. Aquela seria a sua última vez, jurou para si. Esperaria o torpor passar e contaria a Ronald sobre seu vício, contaria-lhe o motivo pelo qual se entregou e superaria. Hermione analisou o homem a sua frente: os cabelos um tanto compridos alinhados, a roupa perfeitamente arrumada e os sapatos reluzindos. Sua face, porém, era indecifrável. Mantia-se impassível, escondendo qualquer sentimento. Ainda que houvessem evoluído muito - não se insultavam, compartilhavam comentários irônicos as vezes e se drogavam juntos - havia muito o que fazer. Continuaria a visitá-lo, mesmo que eles não proferissem palavra alguma.

"Você poderia...?" Hermione perguntou indicando a seringa "Meus braços doem demais, não sei se conseguirei sozinha" lamentou enquanto arregaçava as mangas.

"Por que não escolhe outro lugar?" perguntou Draco ao observar os hematomas roxos que se acumulavam na pele levemente bronzeada "Nos pés, talvez?" sugeriu.

"Demoram para sair e eu não poderei usar chinelos durante a estadia na Toca. Pode ser no lugar de sempre" respondeu conformada "Trobu, você poderia trazer um pouco de água morna?"

"Água para quê?" questionou ele sem controlar a curiosidade.

"Não vou conseguir retirar sangue para depois diluir. Meus braços quase não dobram e, por mais que eu tente, nada parece amenizar. Não vou arriscar a tirar de outro lugar" respondeu enquanto levemente balançava a cabeça "A água morna dilui também"

"Não seja tola. Vai desperdiçar seu dinheiro e felicidade" retrucou Malfoy enquanto retirava sangue de seu antebraço "Pegue. Já que é sua última vez, considere isso como uma despedida" a voz amarga seguida de um sorriso não combinavam, em nada, com os olhos opacos azuis. Essa era a segunda vez na noite que o protocolo quebrara-se.

Em outras épocas, se dissessem que ele - Draco Malfoy - viciaria-se numa droga trouxa e compartilharia desse vício com a Sabe-Tudo Granger, ele riria a socapa. Agora, entrementes, parecia cotidiano esperá-la até o final do expediente do St. Mungus para começarem aquele ritual silencioso. Depois de algum tempo, ela sairia pelas aberturas mogno acompanhada de Trobu e, com o auxílio do elfo, chegaria em casa sã, feliz e saciada.

Dessa vez, contudo, ele fizera algo que era, acima disso tudo, ainda mais improvável: doara-lhe seu sangue para satisfazê-la literalmente. E sequer pensara nisso ao esticar o braço e cravar aquela agulha maldita em sua pele. Ele era um Malfoy e, desde pequeno, fora ensinado que Malfoys apenas fariam o que lhes conviesse após pensar profundamente sobre o assunto. Lúcio ensinara-o veemente sobre isso e, depois de quatorze anos, conseguia aplicar esse método da família sem levar uma Cruciatus. Então, por que diabos não conseguia fazer isso com a Granger? Sua cabeça doía de tanto pensar nisso, de modo que quase nem ouviu o sussurro da mulher.

"Eu não..." tentou recusar Hermione, mas parou ao ver que ele balançava a cabeça em negativa.

"Apenas sinta a felicidade que o sangue Malfoy vai lhe proporcionar, huh?" posicionou-se na frente de Hermione "Seus braços estão péssimos" comentou ele "Vai doer, ok?" ela assentiu e ele disse com a voz arrastada "Vou sentir falta de você, Granger".

No outro segundo, a sensação de torpor tomou conta do seu corpo. As pupilas contraíram-se, a sensação de tranqüilidade espalhou-se e a dor causada pela agulha desapareceu. Sentia-se feliz. Tão feliz. Nunca havia ficado tão feliz. Durante três horas, sentiu-se mole e sonolenta. Mas, então, tudo estava _bem_.


End file.
